Storm Heart
by forestspirit101
Summary: Ash, Ren, and the rest of the Storm hawks are teleported to medieval earth where they meet a certain knight and dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had gathered around in a small dark room

Everyone had gathered around in a small dark room. The team had stolen a violet crystal from the Cyclonians. Apparently it was something very important.

"What do you think it does?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Replied Piper. "I'll have to run a few more tests on it."

"The Talens are all over us man." Said Stork.

"Yah!" agreed Ren. "We haven't had a days peace without them showing up. But as usual We Totally Kicked Their Butts!"

Just then the alarm went off.

"I'm guessing that's them." Said Finn.

Everyone but the girls raced out of the room.

"The boys can take care of them." Piper said. "Now we just need to find out how this thing works."

"It would be so much easier if there was an on button." Ren put in.

Ash bent down over the crystal to examine it.

Piper picked it up and said. "It seems there might be."

"What?" both Ren and Ash looked alarmed.

Piper turned the shiny rock upside down and pressed her index finger against it. The middle to the top and bottom of it pushed up. The girls thoughtfully frowned at the crystal trying to disifer this little bit. Ren reached out and jammed it back down. Suddenly pieces of the crystal started spinning around and let off a glow of light.

"I think we got it going." Said Ash.

A sudden jerk made all three girls stumble. The condor began to shake and rock.

"Wow. What's happening?!" Aerrow raced over to Stork and looked out to see a large green portal.

It sucked them in without any warning.

Ash and Piper grabbed hold of the nearest solid thing while Ren and her gunner boots stood firmly on the ground.

All four boys stared out the window into the never ending vortex when they suddenly appeared right above a forest and they were going down. Stork pulled up. The ship skimmed across the tops of the trees snapping them off. The condor went lower. The side crashed into a thick trunk and then collided into another one. Trees fell and broke as the ship came to a sudden crashing halt on the ground.

Every one lay sprawled on the floor.

"Is everyone okay?" Aerrow asked standing.

There were grumbling mumbles.

Stork got up and stared out the window. "We crashed." He said.

"Yes we can see that." Said Finn as Junko helped him to his feet.

Aerrow and Stork exchanged glances then bolted out of the bridge down the hall, flung open a door, to find that the girls were all right.

"You guys okay." Aerrow asked coming up to Ren.

"Uh huh!" she replied cheerfully.

Stork went over to his own girl.

"I think we found what the crystals' for." Ash said a little dazed.

"Yes." Agreed Piper who was still holding on to the rock.

"What?" Junko and Finn were watching them from the doorway. "What does it do?" Junko asked.

"You just found out." Answered Ash.

The cockpit opened and the friends walked down.

"I think it's a past or future thingy." Said the wallop.

"No, I'm thinking it leads to other dimensions." Argued Finn.

"I don't care what it does." said Stork. "I just want to go back."

"Not yet." Ren objected. "Let's explore for a while."

Ash nodded then said. "This could be our home world or maybe earth."

"How bout medieval earth." Said Ren. "I've always wanted to go back in time."

"We might even see a dragon." Added Ash.

As if on q a shadow cast over them and they looked up. A large copperish brown dragon soured overhead above trees. A rope was attacked to one of his hind legs. Hearing a yell they all turned to see a knight with blondish brown hair and wearing black come crashing through the trees hanging from the rope that was attached to the dragon's legs. As he zipped past them he smashed into a tree. The friends winced.

Ren turned back to Ash and exclaimed. "Ash is psychic. Hurray!" she through her arms around her alarmed friend.

After Ash managed to unwrap Ren's arms Ren said. "That knight guy must have been trying to slay the dragon. He doesn't seem to be doing very well. Let's watch!" she and Ash ran in the direction the dragon had flown. The rest exchanged looks then went after them.

They came to the edge of the trees to find that the dragon and knight were both on their feet inside a large hole ditch thingy. The dragon was thrusting his tail out at the knight while the knight attacked with his sword, but soon was flung against a tree by the scaling tail. The giant reptile sliced off the part of the tree above his head with the end of his sharp tail. Scurrying along the ground the knight dodge the razor tail then jumped behind a log. The dragon slashed out his tail against the log getting stuck.

"Drat!" he exclaimed as he tried to pull free.

"Haha!" laughed Ash swing her legs over the edge she was sitting on. "This is very amusing."

"Aren't you afraid they'll kill each other?" asked Aerrow.

She shook her head and replied. "I have a feeling they won't."

"Shhh." Ren shushed. "I'm trying to hear them."

The two looked back to the fight. The dragon had just breathed out his fire from his nostrils. Small explosions burst around the knight so dirt and dust obscured their view of him. When it cleared they saw that he was unharmed.

"Your just trying to save your scaly hide with tricks." He said before brushing off a small flicker of smoke from his shoulder.

"You know the pickings are rather slim these day?" growled the dragon.

"I got me one just to other day." Smirked the man holding up his sword.

"So it was you who killed the stared one. She and I were the last. Most have been a proud kill warrior. How much did her tattered carcass put in your purse?" he growled.

Ren and Ash exchanged looks. They liked watching people fight but they didn't like killing.

"That's none of your business." The knight said.

"It could have been very much. And you'll kill me for sport so there'll be no more dragons to slay...how will you make a living knight?"

"Shut up!" the man snapped.

As fast as lightning the dragon slashed back with the rope, which waked the knight in the nuts. The storm hawks winced. The man lay on the ground and groaned in pain.

"That must have hurt." Ash whispered to Ren who nodded her agreement.

As two of the dragon's fangs lengthened and he dislodged his jaws to open them wide the knight rolled over to where he had dropped his sword and took it in his hands. The dragon took the knight in his mouth and the knight held his against the roof of his mouth.

"If your jaws go down my sword goes up right into your brain."

The sky was black and the moon was now out. The storm hawks were either asleep or just really drowsy. Ash and Ren lay asleep with their legs still dangling off the edge. Ash was using Raddar as a furry pillow.

"Oh no." Mumbled Ash in her sleep. "The meteor is heading for the alien space craft."

Finn who was sitting on a tree stump looked over to her in alarm.

"Get out of the way little aliens, the giant space rock is gonna get you. No! To your left! To your left! Ouch! It got them."

Finn gave her a look.

"They're out of control!"

"O look." Muttered Ren still asleep but lazily point up at the sky. "A shooting star."

Up in space two green aliens in a saucer like space ship spun out of control.

"Pull up! Pull up!" one of them cried to the other one.

Finn stared at the two girls. "Crazy." He muttered.

Ren's unconscious arm flung a stick at him. It hit him strait in the forehead. Letting out an alarmed cry he fell off his perch.

Ren yawned and stretched her arms. Opening her eyes and sitting up she looked to the sleeping Ash. She looked over to the dragon and knight to see if things had changed. Not really.

"I can go three days without sleep." She heard the knight say.

"I can go three weeks." The dragon said.

"I'll stab you before then." Said the knight.

"And I'll chomp you." Added the dragon. "My word, we'll kill each other."

"What do you suggest?" the man asked.

"That you get out of my mouth and we'll talk face to face."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I give you my word."

Ren decided to wake Ash. She nudged her sleeping friend. Ash was a very light sleeper so that's all it took for her to open her eyes and sit up lazily.

"The word of a dragon. It's worthless." Said the knight.

Growling the dragon used his tough to push him out of his jaws. He fell to the ground, dropping his sword. The dragon pinned him under his claws.

"I should have known." Groaned the knight. "Go on kill me."

Ash picked up Raddar, rudely awakening him and put him on her shoulders then she and Ren slid down the ditch.

Retracting his fangs and hinging his jaw back the dragon looked down on him and growled. "I don't want to kill you, I never did."

"Well I see at least the dragon has got some sense."

Surprised the dragon and knight looked over to see two young teenage girls.

"Where did you come from?" the man asked.

"We've been watching you two fight." Replied Ash.

"Very amusing actually." Added Ren.

"And if I might point something out." Continued Ash. "If the knight here kills the last dragon he's out of a job."

"I was just getting to that." Said the dragon.

"O. Carry on then."

The dragon and knight stared at them awkwardly.

Wanting to break the silence Ren greeted. "Hi earthlings!"

Ash stared at her then back at the surprise inhabitants of earth. "Um yah. This is earth right? So that makes you earthlings."

"And us aliens." Ren added.

Ash thought about Ren's strange logic that was probably true.

The earthlings frowned at the oddness of the two new comers.

"You look like humans to me." Said the dragon.

"Well we are." Informed Ash. "We just come from a different world."

"Right." Said the knight doubtfully.

"No we are." Said Ren taking the surprised Raddar from Ash's shoulders and holding him up to them. "See?"

They both slowly shook their heads. Aerrow, Stork, Pipper, Finn, and Junko ran up to their friends.

"Ash, what are you doing?" asked Stork then looked up at the large dragon.

"I don't really know. Maybe showing myself to these earthlings and telling them to not to kill each other."

Ren was holding Raddar tightly, stroking his head.

"Okay just who are you guys?" demanded the dragon.

Turning back to them Ash said. "First things first. You!" she pointed at the knight. "You want to kill the dragon for money right? And you!" she then pointed up at the dragon. "You are just protecting yourself. So…how bout an alternative. The knight can just pretend to kill the dragon for money."

"I was gonna suggest something similar to that." The dragon said finally letting the knight up.

He got to his feet and huffed. "Fine then, but right now I would like answers."

"And we'll give you answers." Said Ash casually.

"But first." Said Ren. "To the condor!"

"Con-what?"

"Um…Ren we can just tell them here."

"I know. I just felt like saying that."

"Okay." Finn said. "Freakishly messed up girls."

Ash shot her leg out to kick Finn (who was standing behind her) in the nuts. Groaning he fell to the ground. Ren snickered while everyone else winced for his pain.

"I am Ash." She carried on. "This is Ren and Stork. They're Aerrow and Pipper. That's Raddar and he's Junko. And the idiot on the ground is Finn. We are the storm hawks."

"And we kick cyclonian butt!!" exclaimed Ren.

Ash sighed.

"What I would really like to know," the knight said, "is what are you." He looked to Stork and Junko.

"Well I'm a human." Ash replied. "And everyone else who looks like a human is a human. Stork is a merb, Junko is a wallop, and Raddar is…well I actually have no clue what Raddar is."

"Now if you excuse us." Said Stork taking Ash's hand and hauling her with him back where they had come from. "We have our ship to fix."

"No. Wait Stork." Ash stopped. "It will probably be a while till we get the condor up and running, so we'll be on this planet for a while. Me and Ren aren't exactly experts on medieval earth." She looked over to the knight and dragon. "We might need help."

Stork looked to the earthlings then to Ash.

Finally the leader spoke up. "Ash makes a good point." Aerrow said. "We will probably need some help on this…terra."

"Planet." Ren and Ash both corrected.

"Planet." Aerrow repeated. "Sorry."

Ash turned back to the knight and dragon. "So you two got names."

After a pause the knight answered. "Bowen."

"Hey Finn! What are you doing?!" interrupted Junko who was staring up to a tree.

They all looked up to see that Finn was high up in a tree for some unknown, random reason.

"I see houses made out of straw." He called.

"That would be a village." Bowen said.

"Oh." he climbed out farther on the branch, which was a really stupid idea. And as we all suspected it snapped and Finn fell headfirst. His foot got caught between another branch and he hung there for a while.

"Hi." He waved sheepishly at them upside down. Just then that branch snapped too and he fell into poison ivy.

"I'm okay!" he called but then immediately jumped up and started scratching all over. "What is this stuff?!"

"It's poison ivy you idiot." Snapped Ash.

Everyone was silent then suddenly burst into laughter.

"O sure, laugh at the misery others." Whined Finn.

Everyone soon got over it, well all except Ren.

"O no." said Ash. "She's having a laugh attack."

Clutching her stomach Ren was laughing like crazy unable to stop. Her friends gathered around her. Bowen and the dragon watched her as if she were crazy which she is. The team tried to get her to stop but nothing worked.

"Great job Finn." Stork growled pushing him. "She won't stop laughing now."

"I can't help it. Girls just find me entertaining."

Everyone who knew this freaked out boy just gave him looks. Ash and Piper pushed him.

Ren giggled and laughed for half an hour until she finally stopped, but then fainted from the loss of air. Aerrow caught her before she could hit the ground. They all stared down at her in alarm.

"Don't worry." Assured Ash. "This is normal. That wasn't as bad as last time. Last time she laughed for a whole hour then fell unconscious for two days."

"How long will she be out now?" Aerrow asked.

"Half a day, give or take a whole day."

Aerrow picked Ren up in his arms.

They all came into sight of the condor among the trees.

"We'll need to go into the nearest town for supplies." Informed Piper. "We can leave Ren in the condor."

"But a bird could carry her off." Junko said.

"I don't think they can do that." Said Finn.

"No." Bowen told them. "The birds here are quite large."

"We'll just take her with us." Ash said then spun around to face the knight. "Can you take us to the nearest…village…as you call them."

"We'd better wait for tomorrow." Aerrow told her


	2. Chapter 2

In the fields of wheat, people worked away. Hearing wing beats a young boy looked up and exclaimed. "Father! Father! Look!"

Up in the sky a certain dragon flew overhead toward them. Everyone yelled and screamed, scrambling away from the oncoming giant, flying lizard.

"Out of the way! Out of the way! Out of wahey!" called the dragon before he blew fire across the field catching it alight. Then he caught a nearby shack on fire causing it to explode.

The people were in chaos. Hearing all the ruckus a man with dark hair coming down to his shoulder ran out of his house half naked. He was holding onto his pants, keeping them up. Bowen rode up to him on his horse.

"Pesky creatures, dragon." He said.

"You!" the other man accused, pointing his finger at him and unintentionally letting his pants go down so you could see his under wear. He quickly pulled his pants back up.

"Like big rats," continued Bowen who seemed amused. "You never seem to get rid of them. Unless you pay me two bags of gold in advance."

Meanwhile

The storm hawks were walking through a village with everyone staring at them. These odd newcomers whore strange clothing and some had odd hair and three of them looked nothing like they'd every seen.

Aerrow was carrying the unconscious Ren.

"Um…why is everyone staring at us?" Finn asked uneasily.

"They've never seen anyone like Stork, Junko, and Raddar." Answered Ash. "When me and Ren first met you guys we were a little curious too. And it doesn't help the fact that some of us have funny coloured hair."

Ash then stopped in her tracks, grabbed Fin, and pulled him away from a food stand.

"You fool!" she snapped as she slapped his head. "I will not tolerate your idiosity here on earth."

"But I'm hungry." He whined.

The girl sighed then said, "How bout you and Junko just go back to the condor. There's food there and we'll be less noticeable waking around with a large rhino like creature and an idiotical fool."

"Sheesh." Complained Finn. "Cranky much?"

Ash let out an irritated sigh while placing her hand on her face then letting it slide down.

"Sorry. I'm just a little worried. These times on earth were pretty harsh and cruel. People who were just different were awfen killed by the law."

Finn starred at her with wide eyes and said. "So that's why you and Ren are so mean to me."

Ash slapped his head and snapped. "No you fool. We're mean to you because you're a moron."

He rubbed his head. "Harsh." He muttered.

"Um, Ash." Stork walked over to the girl looking around uneasily. "I would very much like it if we get outta here, these people are creeping me out."

Ash thought for a second then replied. "We'll get outta here soon, we just need to get a few things." Turning back to Finn she added. "You and Junko can go back to the condor, you know, keep an eye on it."

"Eye-eye Ash." Finn mocked then went to fallow her orders.

"Come on." Ash took Stork's hand and went to catch up with Aerrow, Raddar, Piper, and the unconscious Ren. "This place is getting a little creepy."

"Isn't she getting a little heavy?" Piper asked Aerrow.

"Surprisingly, no." he replied. "Even though I've been carrying her around for hours."

"Actually." Ash said as she and Stork caught up to them. "Ren was carried off by six robins once."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and stared at Ash in disbelieving shock. Finn and Junko suddenly popped up.

"That's not possibly." Argued Finn.

"Or is it?" added Junko.

Ash pointed to her right and commanded. "Condor! Now!"

The two solemnly and grumpily went in the direction she indicated.

"Alright." Aerrow began, getting the group's attention. "We just need stock up on food, so let's just get some and then we can leave."

Suddenly screams resounded over in the field and everyone (including to villagers) looked up in alarm. The Storm hawks though, knew what was going on when they saw the dragon.

Looking back to her friends, Ash said, "Quick! While they're all distracted lets get the stuff we need." And before they could answer, she ran off.

The others found her behind a stand of apples away from the panicking crowd.

"Um…Ash…" Piper was cut off when the other girl shoved a small basket of apples into her arms, and gave a dead chicken and a loaf of bread to Stork. She then placed pieces of sheep meat on top of Ren.

"There! That should do." Ash said with satisfaction before placing a few quarters and a ten dollar bill on the stand she was next too.

"That was all I had the day me and Ren came to Atmos, never thought it would come in handy." She then walked away pondering out loud. "Wonder if they will know it's money."

Just then a certain someone stirred. Everyone turned their attention to Ren. Her brown eyes fluttered open to stare dazily up at Aerrow. They both blinked. Lifting her head Ren's cheek turned a dull red.

"Where are we?" she asked, then looked down at herself. "And why is there meat on top me?"

"My bad." Ash said.

Ren stood up and handed the meat to Aerrow.

"Come on!" Ash said excitedly as she took her friend's hand. "I wanna watch the show."

The two were about to make off when they turned to the others.

"Are you coming?"

"We'll meet you guys latter after we bring the food back to the Condor and try to straiten things out." Aerrow told them.

"Yah." Agreed Stork who then added. "And the sooner I'm away from these people the better. They're creepy."

Piper stared at him. He didn't exactly have the right to call someone else creepy.

Ash and Ren stood in the middle of the crowd. Watching Bowen make his preparations. Looking up to the sky they saw the dragon soaring overhead. The knight released his javelinish spear and it went flying to the lizard.

The two girls had to stifle their giggles as the dragon made a dramatic act of death that everyone else seemed to buy. He then went diving into the lake, creating a large splash. The villagers all cheered.


End file.
